Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Kyroshiro's story
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Collab fic. with YuseitheStardustDragon. Destiny is a fickle thing. It can lead you to the greatest moment you've had or can lead you to the worst death possible. Sometimes, you just have to break free to truly understand who rules over you...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a new fic. Its a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's collab fic. with a fellow author whom I know at my school. His FF name is YuseitheStardustDragon. He's a really great author. We've decided to make this a split collab in which our OC's will have their separate P.O.V's, but we will at times make the same chapter when our characters meet for a whole chapter. Two other friends will also be in our fic. as well. I do hope you enjoy this.

Also, I will be using all cards from any series EXCEPT for XYZ monsters and anything that deals with XYZ.

P.S.: the deck I used is a fan made deck of Monster Hunter, and its kinda OP. The deck will be linked on my profile page under the deviantart link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and neither does YSD.

* * *

Tack

Tack

Tack

Tack

The sound of footsteps reverberated in the silent evening of the park. The cool evening breeze blew through as the light posts began to turn on one after the other. A male teen could be seen walking through the past a park bench. He was about 5'7 with curly black hair. He has tan skin and hazel eyes colored eyes. He was wearing a fish-net shirt with a grey v-neck shirt and white khaki shorts, with a pair of sandals on. A red and green colored duel disk adorned his left arm. The boy sighed as he explored the park. There wasn't many people out, especially with how dark it was, so he continued his walk, a smile on his face.

CRASH

"Ha Ha," a male voice taunted, sounding like a childs.

"Hey stop that," another voice said, also sounding like a male childs. The teenager sighed in annoyance. before following the sound of the scuffle. He saw a rather large hill with a group of kids, maybe 4 or 5, pointing and laughing at two other kids in the middle of their circle. The teen scowled as before he ran at the group. He pushed away one of the kids, who was aiming a punch at one of the two they were tormenting. He idly noticed their physical appearance. There was a boy and a girl, both looking the same. He deduced that they were twins. They both looked to be 11 years old and were around 4'7. Their apperance were quite similar.

The boy's outfit consists of a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from his sisters shirt. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. The boy also has a bracelet on each wrist, and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. A duel disk was attached to his arm, though he could see that it didnt fit properly. The girls outfit consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She has gray-gold eyes just like her brother. She too had a duel disk, though hers was the ground, some dirt on it as well as a few cracks. The teenager could guess what was happening.

He turned his attention back to the kids, who he would dub 'Baka Ijime'.

"You know," he started as he activated his duel disk, pulled out his deck and placed it within the Duel Disk. "I REALLY hate bullies." The group was shocked before one of the kids walked a head of the others and activated his own Duel Disk.

"I'll have the pleasure of destroying you and getting Luna all to myself," the boy said. The teen raised an eyebrow at this. "After all, I'm the only one who can have a girl like her." The teen narrowed his eyes He then felt a tug on his shirt, causing him to turn around. He saw the boy next to him with his duel disk on and anger in his eyes as he stared at the leader of the group. His sister, Luna he presumed, was next to his side.

"I'm going to help," was all he said, with no room for objecting. The teen nodded, not disagreeing with the boy. The three faced one another as the cronies stood back.

"May I know the name of the people I'm helping," The teen said as he prepared for the duel. The boy nodded as he spoke. "After all, I do need to know who the people a bunch of bone- I mean bullies are going after." The leader scowled as he was ignored causing the boy to laugh and the girl to giggle.

"My name is Leo," the boy said, before pointing at his sister. "This is my little sister, Luna. We're twins, as you can see." The teen nodded.

"Names Kyroshiro," the teen said, revealing himself. "Kyroshiro Tamashi. Though you may call me Kyro." Leo nodded as they started the duel.

"DUEL!"

Kyro: 4000 LP

Leo: 4000 LP

Mystery Baka: 4000 LP

"I'll start things off," Kyro said as he drew a card. He grinned as he saw his hand. "I'll start things off by summoning Level Summoner in Attack Mode." A green duck like monster appeared .

Level Summoner  
Level 4 Wind Monster  
Wyvern/Effect  
1900 ATK/ 1700 DEF  
Once per turn, you can special summon one level 6 or lower monster from your hand, but it cannot attack this turn. This card cannot attack the turn it activates this effect.

"I'll activate Level Summoners effect, and special summon Armored Ego," Kyro said as a girl in white armor carrying a white sword appeared on the field.

Armored Ego  
Level 4 Earth Monster  
Warrior/Effect  
2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF  
When this card is special summoned, you can special summon a Lone Hunter from your hand or deck. When this card leaves the field, special summon two "Hunter Tokens" on your field. ("Hunter Token"/Earth/Level 2/ 600 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

"And since Armored Ego was special summoned, I'll go ahead and special summon Lone Hunter from my deck," Kyro continued as another girl appeared in a hunter/farmer garb with a katana.

Lone Hunter  
Level 4 Earth Monster  
Warrior/Effect  
1500 ATK/ 1400 DEF  
When this card is summoned, you can destroy one spell or trap on the field.

The leader of the group was startled that he managed to summon 3 monsters in one turn, and was slightly nervous.

"I'll end my turn with a face down," Kyro said as he placed a face down card.

"Well then I suppose its my turn now," the leader said as he drew a card. "The name is Ryo by the way, and if you just give up now, I won't punish you for keeping me away from my darling Luna." The way the boy said this set Kyro off, if the obvious sounds of growling being heard from him was anything. Luna pressed herself further into Leo, who glared at the boy.

"Sorry, but I can't listen to a dumb asses request," Kyro said as e eye-smiled. Ryo's eyes twitched in annoyance as he stared at his hand, before it grew into a large Cheshire grin.

"Well then, it would seem that you lose this duel," Ryo said as he began. "I'll start off by summoning Luster Dragon." A blue dragon appeared on the field.

Luster Dragon  
Level 4 Wind Monster  
Dragon  
1900 ATK/ 1600 DEF

"Next, I'll activate the spell Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon once more this turn," Ryo continued. "I'll summon Goblindbergh in Attack Position." A raccoon bird appeared in an orange biplane

Goblindbergh  
Level 4 Earth Monster  
Warrior/Effect  
1400 ATK/ 0 DEF  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from your hand. This card goes to Defense Position after that effect.

"I'll activate its effect and Special Summon in Barrier Resonator," Ryo said as he a demon priest appeared with two batons in its hands.

Barrier Resonator  
Level 1 Light Monster  
Fiend/Tuner  
300 ATK/ 800 DEF  
During either players turn, you can discard this card from your hand to the graveyard to select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving it.

Leo gasped as he saw the monster on the field, and then the tuner. "He's gonna Synchro summon," Leo whispered, though Luna and Kyro heard it. Ryo did just that.

"I'll tune my level 1 Barrier Resonator to my level 4 Luster Dragon and my Level 4 Goblindbergh, to Synchro summon for." Barrier Resonator turned into an orb with a star in it as green rings were made from its body. It went up into the air as Luster Dragon and Goblindbergh also turned into orbs with stars in them, making 9 stars in total. The stars aligned within the double rings, before a streak of light went through them. The light died down to reveal an ice blue dragon with three heads. "TRISHALA, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!" Trishala roared as it was summoned.

Trishala, Dragon of the Ice Barrier  
Level 9 Water Monster  
Synchro/Dragon/Effect  
2700 ATK/ 2000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can activate this effect, to remove from play up to one card from your opponents hand, field, and Graveyard. (The card from the hand is chosen at random.)

"Now I'll activate its effect, and destroy you all and take Luna to be my girlfriend" Ryo began, before being interrupted by Kyro.

"No you don't," Kyro growled as he revealed his trap. "Cause I activate my trap, Unstable Earth!" The trap appeared to show a monster being trapped in a pitfall trap.

Unstable Earth  
Trap  
When your opponent summons a monster, you can activate this card. That monster cannot attack for 5 turns and its effects are negated.

Ryo looked and saw Trishala get sucked into a trap as it struggled to get out. He ground his teeth as he ended his turn.

Leo drew his card and grinned. "Alright, this'll teach you to mess with me and my sis. First of all I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!" A microscope appeared on the field before turning into a robotic like microscope man.

Morphtronic Scopen  
Level 3 Light Monster  
Machine/Tuner  
800 ATK/ 1400 DEF  
While in Attack mode: Once per turn, you can special summon a level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it at the end of the turn.  
While in Defense Mode: This card is a level 4 while it is in face-up Defense Position.

"I'll activate its effect and special summon Morphtronic Radion in Attack Mode," Leo continued as a radiation tester device appeared before turning into a robotic man.

Morphtronic Radion  
Level 4 Light Monster  
Thunder/Effect  
1000 ATK/ 900 DEF  
While in Attack Position: All face-up "Morphtronic" monster gain 800 ATK.  
While in Defense Position: All face-up "Morphtronic" monsters gain 1000 DEF.

"Now I'll go ahead and tune my Level 3 Scopen to my Level 4 Radion, to Synchro Summon for," Leo began as the Synchro Summon began. Scopen turned into three orbs with stars in each of them as its body turned into green rings. Radion turned into 4 star orbs as the 7 of them went into the middle of the rings, aligning together before a streak of light flashed in them. The light disappeared to show a yellow machine dragon with a shovel claw for one hand and a screwdriver for the other. "POWER TOOL DRAGON!" Power Tool roared as it was summoned.

PowerTool Dragon  
Level 7 Earth Monster  
Synchro/Machine/Effect  
2300 ATK/ 2500 DEF  
You can draw 1 equip spell at random from you deck. If this card were to be destroyed while it has an equip spell on it, destroy the equip spell instead.

"I'll activate Power Tool's effect," Leo said as his deck was shuffled. He drew a card and smiled. "I'll equip Power Tool with Double Tool C&D, which gives my monster and extra 1000 Attack during my turn. Also you can only target him for an attack, and when my monster attacks, your monsters can't activate their effects." Power Tools hands were replaced by an red buzzsaw and an orange drill.

PTD: 2300 + 1000 = 3300

"Since I can't attack first turn, I'll set a card face down and end my turn," Leo said as he ended.

PTD: 3300 - 1000 = 2300

So far the field was as such:

Kyro: 4000 LP 3 Monsters  
Leo: 4000 LP 1 Monster 1 Trap  
Ryo: 4000 LP 1 Monster

Kyro drew his card. "It's time to end this farce," he said as he was reading a book that the others didn't realize he had. He even had on some reading glasses. When'd that happen?

Kyro sighed as he played his card. "I'll summon Parasprite in attack mode," Kyro said as a purple egg appeared before a grey worm like monster appeared from the egg.

Parasprite  
Level 1 Dark Monster  
Insect/Effect  
0 ATK/ 0 DEF  
Twice per turn: You can decrease the level of one monster on your field to special summon one "Giggi Token". ("Giggi Token"/ Dark/ Level 1/ 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"I'll activate Parasprites effect and decrease the level of Level Summoner's by one," Kyro said as both Parasprite and Level Summoner glowed. Another Parasprite appeared, though this one was yellow. "Now the time has come." Kyro's voice had gained an eerie tone to it. The winds began to blow as Parasprite, Level Summoner, Lone Hunter, and Armored Ego all began to glow. "I'll tune my Level 1 Parasprite to my Level 3 Level Summoner, Level 4 Lone Hunter, and Level 4 Armored Ego, to Synchro summon for." The same as the last two Synchros happened. Only this time, a large red dragon, probably larger than the largest mountain appeared. "MOUNTAIN DRAGON OF LEGENDS!" The grand dragon roared as it relished its summoning.

Mountain Dragon of Legend  
Level 12 Divine Monster  
ElderDragon/Synchro/Effect  
4500 ATK/ 3500 DEF  
1 Tuner + 3 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
This card is not affected by spells or traps. Once per turn: you can destroy one card on the field.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT," Ryo exclaimed as he saw the monster appear. Leo was wide-eyes, as was Luna, but Kyro could see adoration in Leo's eyes. Almost like idolizing...

"I do believe I also gain Hunter Tokens," Kyro said as said Tokens appeared on the field. "Now I'll activate Mountain Dragon of Legends effect and destroy one card on the field, which will happen to be your Trishala, Ryo." Kyro smirked when he saw the horror on Ryo's face as he saw his monster get crushed by the giant monster. "And I'll attack you for game." With that, the duel was over.

Ryo: 4000-4500=0

Ryo fell on his ass as he gaped in shock at the flawless take over. He then saw Kyro right in front of him as he was grabbed by his collar.

"Now if I see that you are messing with these kids again," Kyro threatened. "I won't stop at a simple duel." With that he let Ryo go as he and his cronies ran from the duelist. Kyro sighed, before he noticed a card on the ground. He picked it up and turned it over to see that it was Trishala. He didn't like taking things, but it wasn't as if the boy would miss this card, so he pocketed it in his deck box. He then turned to the twins, who were staring at him in shock as he owned the game. Leo looked like he was going to explode from excitement as he saw a really strong duelist. Kyro smiled as he neared the duo.

"I hope you two are alright," Kyro said as he neared them. They were about to answer when they heard a roaring noise. They turned towards the directions, to see two lights coming from a bush. They heard the roar again, and Kyro's eyes widened as he rushed at the twins and tackled them down, just as a Duel Runner flew out of the bushes and crashed into a tree. A teen flew of the bike as he rolled into Kyro's foot. Kyro looked down to see who it was, only to facepalm.

"God Damn it Akira," Kyro shouted as he helped the teen up. The teen was about 5'7 with raven black hair. He had glossy black eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans. A black and red Duel Disk was on his arm. The Duel Runner itself was a silver color, and seemed to have wings.

The teen, Akira, opened his eyes as he heard the voice. "Kyro," he asked, before he glomped the boy, getting an annoyed groan from the teen. Kyro growled in annoyance, before he pushed the excited boy off of him, and kicked him in the face. The boy spun in place as some blood appeared from it, before the teen fell to the ground, swirly eyed. "Why does Kyro have ta be so mean." Kyro could've sworn the boy gained a dark cloud above his head as he complained. He turned back to the twins and explained.

"As I told you before, my name is Kyroshiro. Kyroshiro Tamashi," Kyro greeted. "It's nice to meet you." He bowed as the twins did the same. "This dumb ass over here who crashed into a tree is my best friend, Akira Toriyama. He's kinda reckless, but he's a great friend." The twins looked to Akira, only to sweat drop as they saw stars in his eyes. Kyro sighed before he helped Akira with his Duel Runners. "May I ask why were those kids fighting you two?" He turned to Akira. "And what made you drive in a park, on a motorcycle no less?" Akira had the nerve to look sheepish. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Leo faced Kyro as he began his explanation.

"Well, that kid, Ryo, has always been an...," Leo struggled to find the word. "An.. admirer of my sister. He had enough of my sister rejecting him apparently, and decided to use force to get her. I tried to fight them off, but they outnumbered us." Kyro nodded, before once again sighing. He'd been doing that a lot today.

"Alright, first of all," Kyro started as he looked at Akira. "Go back to our hide out and watch the kids. You know that people will try to use orphans like them to their advantage." Akira nodded as he left.

"I want to duel you when tomorrow as compensation," Akira said before he left. "It IS your shift to watch them tonight after all." Kyro nodded. He didn't like to duel. Not that he was against dueling, just that he had to much on his mind to find time to duel. This was actually his first duel in months...

"Alright then," he replied. He then turned to the twins when he knew that Akira had left. "I'll escort the two of you to your home now." He walked to the two, who felt safer with him, as they led him to their home. Kyro idly noticed that he was somewhere near the TOPS area, and that they were heading into the wealthiest apartment complex that was available in the city, His eyes widened slightly, though the twins didn't notice. "You guys are rich, aren't you," he deadpanned, and sweatdropped when they just nodded. He sighed for the umpteenth time as they headed inside. They entered an elevator, in which Leo pressed the button for the top floor. They reached their room and the twins entered inside.

"Luna, you go to bed," Leo said, getting a tired nod from his sister. She was exhausted from all the action from today. When he was sure that Luna was in her room, Leo spoke to Kyro. "I want to thank you... for helping my sister... She's the most important person to me... I don't know what I would've done if she got hurt cause of me." Kyro smiled as he sympathized for the boy. He couldn't bear to see orphaned children on their own, with no one to help them. He briefly touched his forehead, before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Leo, I wouldn't let anyone harm children," Kyro said, reassuring the green-head. "Now I should probably tell your parents about this, to make sure this doesn't happen. After all, I'm pretty sure they're worried about you two." Leo nodded as he went inside, beckoning the black-head inside as well. Kyro hesitantly entered, not sure how two rich people were going to react to a commoner in their house, though if Leo and Luna were anything like them then it wouldn't be to bad. He was confused when Leo returned with a phone/

"I'll put him on right now," Leo said as he handed the phone to Kyro. Kyro was confused, before he shrugged and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," he asked. He heard voices before someone answered him.

"Oh hello, you must be the boy my son was talking about," a female voice said from the line, whom he deduced was Leo and Luna's mother.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, getting a giggle from their mother.

"Well, I heard how much you helped our children, so me and my husband have, proposition for you," she said. Kyro was confused. He only helped them get bullies off of their backs. "I know that we don't know you much, and that you only just helped our children today, but we'd like for you to help keep our children safe. We honestly have no one to help protect them, and we've gotten a bit paranoid, this incident not helping much at all. If you will accept the job, we'll even pay you. Please help us." Kyro was wide-eyed. This person wanted his help in protecting their children, even though they've never met... He sighed as he answered.

"Even though I don't know them, I can tell that Leo would try and bug me into accepting," he said, causing the mother to giggle and Leo to pout as he tried to guess what they were talking about. Kyro sighed (again), before he spoke again. "Very well, I'll accept the job. I'll help protect your children. Who knows, this might be more fun then I thought." Leo was wide-eyed at the news, before he gained stars in his eyes at the prospect of being protected by a strong duelist, and maybe even being taught by him. The mother let out a sigh of relief when she heard that. "Besides, I take care of orphans, how hard can this be?" Famous words Kyro, famous words.

"Thank you so much," the mother thanked the boy. He heard some voices on the other line. "I'm sorry to leave at such a short notice, but I must go now. May I know your name before I go?" Kyro grinned.

"Kyroshiro," he said. "Kyroshiro Tamashi. Though my friends call me Kyro."

"Very well then Mr. Tamashi, I thank you once again for the help," she said, before the line went dead. He hung up the phone and handed it back to Leo, who put it away before returning to Kyro. "Well, its late, so you should probably head to bed." Leo pouted before he yawned. Before he realized it, his head had hit the couch, with him being out cold. Kyro snorted at that, before he picked the boy up. He walked to the hallways, and upon finding his room, laid him in his bed. He then went to the living room, and passed out on the couch. This would be an interesting time indeed...

* * *

So, how was that? I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. To be honest, I have to re-watch the episodes so that I don't mess anything up. I'm basing this chapter about a week or two before the twins first meet Yusei. What did you think of the deck my character has? Trust me when I say that later on it gets really unfair... The next chapter will be when Yusei first meets the twins. I may or may not have Kyro duel him, or I'll keep to the anime.

Well that's all from me. Please remember that this is a collab fic. between me and YuseitheStardustDragon, in which his OC will have his own story in this fic., though we'll sometimes have the same chapter, usually when we duel one another. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I may update another fic. tomorrow... we'll see. Anyways, peace!

O.C. Cards:

Level Summoner  
Armored Ego  
Lone Hunter  
Parasprite  
Mountain Dragon of Legends


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Kyroshiro's Story. I'm honestly quite ecstatic for this fic. My friend and I have been planning this a lot, so this will be very fun. Anyways, in this chapter you'll see a duel between my OC and my friends OC. Will it be Akira? or maybe Yusei The Stardust Dragon's OC? or maybe a mystery OC? Well, you'll find out.

Also, I'm not gonna be describing monsters except for OC ones. You can search up any regular cards.

Disclaimer: I don't own a Childrens Card Game... on Motorcycles. (A.K.A I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

* * *

SCREECH!

...

CRASH!

Kyro's eyes shot opened as he heard the crash. He was from the Daimon Area of New Domino City, so he knew when to be cautious. He got up just as he heard the door close. He looked at a nearby clock and saw the time.

'12:30 at night,' Kyro thought to himself as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Why couldn't they crash in the morning... at least then, he'd be able to deal with it better. He sighed as he got up off the couch and walked to the door. He can already tell that those kids would be trouble someday. He made it to the very bottom of the building and saw the twins looking at something. Kyro huff'd in annoyance as he walked towards them to see what they were staring at. He turned to the source of their attention to see a man on the ground as well as a red Duel Runner.

"Oh no," Kyro said, getting the twins attention, as he ran to the fallen duelist. He picked up the male, Leo helping as well.

The male has tan skin, a light muscular physique, black hair with gold highlights, with the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots.

"Alright, lets get him to the room and lay him down," Kyro said as he carried the duelist to the elevator. The trio (quartet?) rode up in silence. Kyro check the unconscious teen over, making sure that there were no injuries on the male. He sighed in relief when he saw none. The elevator opened to their flat, and they entered inside. Kyro immediately went for the couch as he and Leo laid the unconscious man down. He stood back up and headed for the elevator. He turned to the twins, who were following him. "Stay here. I don't want you guys to get hurt. Watch over him till I come back. I'm gonna get his Duel Runner. Only leave if its an emergency." The twins nodded, though Leo's was reluctant. Kyro smiled at them. "Don't worry, I won't be gone to long." With that he left the flat and went down the elevator to get the fallen runner.

As soon as he reached the bottom floor, the elevator opened and he quickly got the bike before he went back up to the top of the flat. He walked in to see that Luna and Leo were asleep on the couch where he was sleeping. The stranger hadn't woken, and probably wouldn't until the next morning. Kyro sighed as he got the twins into a comfortable position. He laid on the another couch, and nodded off.

* * *

Next Morning:

Kyro woke up to the sun shining on his face. He glared at the direction of the sun, though not at it directly. Don't want to go blind now did he. He felt some weight on his left and right side, and looked down to see that the twins had gotten from their couch to his. He sighed as he carefully took the two off of him and placed them down, smiling as they curled around one another.

He looked around and saw the man from last night up and staring at his deck. He seemed to be lost in thought. Kyro walked over to him and held out a hand.

"Hey there Mr. Mystery Man," Kyroshiro said as the man looked at him, startled. He looked at Kyro's hand, before he shook it. "We found you unconscious with a Duel Runner laying off to the side. I also noticed a marker on your face. What's your name, and where'd you come from?" The man looked confused, and then gave a thoughtful look on his face.

"I...I don't know," the man said, truly looking lost. Kyro sighed. Amnesia more than likely. "I... I can't remember my name... or where I came from... or ANYTHING at all..." Kyro sighed again. Definitely amnesia.

"It's alright," Kyro said, smiling as he led the man into the Kitchen. "You just have some amnesia. We just need to do something that'll jog your memory a bit." The man nodded as he sat in a chair. It was at that moment that Leo and Luna came in, yawning with tired looks in their eyes. That look disappeared when they saw the man. Kyro went about the kitchen, gathering items to make some breakfast for them. He also grabbed his cellphone from his pocket. It was a simple flip-phone that had a yellow bear attached to the it.

While Kyro was making a call and breakfast, the twins tried to get some answers out of the mystery man.

"Hey who are you," Leo asked excitedly. After all, the guy had a duel runner and a deck. He was obviously a Turbo Duelist. Luna was a bit hesitant, as she didn't know the man.

"Where'd you come from Mr.," Luna asked. The male looked uncomfortable as he stared at his deck.

"I don't know," he told them. Leo looked a bit down at that. "I don't even know my own name..." Luna looked at the male apologetically. The smell of food got them out of their conversation as they stared at Kyro, who was just about finished making some food.

He set down three plates of food, one fore each of the occupants in the room beside Kyro. "I don't know what you like exactly, so I made a bit of everything," Kyro said as he stepped back. The phone was currently opened and had a call on it. Kyro went back to his call. "So I'll see you guys in a bit." They could here a muffled noise before his call ended. He turned to see them looking at him confused.

"Aren't you going to eat, Mr. Kyro," Luna asked the teen. He smiled as he shook his head. She then walked over to him. Kyro knelt down to listen to what she had to say. "Don't you that he might be from the facility. He has that marker on his face and all..." Kyro smiled and just patted her head.

""Don't worry your little head on it Luna," Kyro whispered to her. "I'll make sure you guys are okay." He stood up. "Nah, this is your guys's food. I'm suppose to take care of you guys, ne?" He turned to the mystery man. "As for you, we still need to help you out, no?" The man nodded, before the trios stomachs growled. They blushed while Kyro laughed. They dug into their food while Kyro washed some of the dishes. He then left the room as the three consumers finished eating. They walked into the living room, to see that Kyro had his Duel Disk out. They heard a knock on the door, and Kyro opened it to see Akira and another person the twins hadn't seen before (though Mystery Man hadn't seen either person before).

The person with Akira was a female who was around 5'9 with brown hair that reached to half of her back. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black jacket with the zipper halfway opened, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. She had on a purplish black duel disk on her right arm.

"You guys got here quick," Kyro said as a smirk adorned his face. Akira grinned like a loon while the girl gave a small smile.

"Well, you did promise me a duel," Akira said, chuckling as Kyro's eyes twitched in annoyance. The girl gave a small laugh as she looked at her two friends bicker.

"Who are these guys," Mystery Man said as he stared at the two. Kyro snapped his fingers as he remembered something.

"Ah yes," he said as he pointed at Akira. "Well the twins already know him, but he is Akira Toriyama. He's my best friend." He then pointed at the female teen. "That would be Amy. Amy Kami (Divine). She would be my other best friend." Amy waved at them, before paying attention to Akira, who was conversing with Kyro. He noticed everyone was staring at the two and smiled. "I think we may know how to help you Mystery Man." Luna sighed and lightly hit Kyro in the arm. Kyro looked confused.

"Isn't it a bit rude to be calling him Mystery Man," Luna asked the teen. Kyro looked up thoughtfully.

"Well we don't know his name, at least not yet, so I don't know what else to call him," Kyro said looking at the male in question. "Anyways, let's head outside. Mystery, grab your duel disk from your duel runner. I'm pretty sure you still know how to duel, right?" Mystery Man nodded hesitantly. "Good. Maybe a good duel will help you remember." With that, he headed to the terrace, with Leo, Luna, and Akira following. Amy stayed back to help Mystery with his Duel Disk. They walked into the terrace to see that Kyro and Akira were about to duel.

"Alright then let's get this over with," Kyro said as he got his deck ready.

"Yeah, let's blow some shit up," Akira said, before he was hit by a wrench. A lump was formed as there was some how a band-aid on it already. "OW! What was that for?!" Kyro had a tick on his fore head.

"I have children to watch, so you'd best watch your language," Kyro said, getting a nod from Akira who was fully healed somehow.

"DUEL!"

Kyro: 4000 L.P.

Akira: 4000 L.P.

"I'll start things off," Akira said as he dre 5 cards and then an extra card. "I'll start off by summoning Level Eater in Defense mode." A bug with a star on the back appeared.

Level Eater  
Level 1  
Dark  
Insect/Effect  
600 ATK/0 DEF  
If this card is in the graveyard, you can activate this effect to target one level 5 or higher monster you control. Decrease its level by 1 and special summon this card from the Graveyard.

"I'll set two card face down and end my turn," Akira said. Kyro drew a card.

"Well, I suppose that this'll be an interesting duel, no," Kyro asked/said. "I'll start off by summoning Chibisaur in Attack Mode." A brown dinosaur appeared on the field.

Chibisaur  
Level 2  
Earth  
Dinosaur/Tuner  
200 ATK/ 350 DEF  
When this card is summoned, special summon two "Chibi Tokens". (Chibi Tokens/Earth/lvl 1/0 ATK/0 DEF)

"I'll activate Chibisaurs effect and bring out two Chibi Tokens," Kyro said as two more Chibisaurs appeared on the field, though they were purple in color. "Now I'll activate the Monster Call spell."

Monster Call  
Spell  
You can Normal Summon one extra monster this turn, so long as it is a Wyvern, Leviathan, or Pelagus monster.

I'll tribute my two Chibi Tokens, to summon out Electro Rampage," Kyro said as the two Chibi Tokens fused together and a Gorilla Monkey replaced it.

Electro Rampage  
Level 8  
Light  
Pelagus/Effect  
4000 ATK/ 4000 DEF  
This card is not affected by spells or traps. Once per turn, you can pay 1000 life points to destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

"Now I'll tune my Level 2 Chibisaur to my Level 8 Electro Rampage, to Synchro Summon Lunar Queen," Kyro said as Chibisaurs body disappeared, only to be replaced by green rings. The rings encased Electro Rampage as its body turned green before it burst into 8 stars that aligned together. A white light went through the rings before a monster appeared from it. A blue Dragon-Tiger hybrid appeared on the field.

Lunar Queen  
Level 10  
Divine  
Synchro/ElderDragon/Effect  
3500 ATK/3000 DEF\  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
This card is unaffected by spells or traps during the battle phase. This card can attack twice per turn.

"I'll go ahead and activate Waboku," Akira said, revealing a face down.

Waboku  
Trap  
You take no battle damage this turn and your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.

"Very well, I'll end my turn," Kyro said as he finished. Akira drew his card.

"I'll go ahead and place one card face down, then I'll activate Raigeki," Akira said as the spell appeared.

Raigeki  
Spell  
Destroy all monsters on your opponents side of the field.

Lightning struck down on Kyro's side of the field as Lunar Queen was destroyed. Kyro hardly looked fazed.

"I'll end my turn with two more face downs," Akira said as two more face downs appeared and disappeared.

Kyro: 4000 L.P. 3 Cards in Hand

Akira: 4000 L.P. 2 Monsters 3 Traps/Spells 1 Card in hand

Kyro drew his card. "Alright then, my turn, no," Kyro asked rhetorically as he smiled. Akira gulped, as he knew what this smile meant. "I'll activate the Monster World Field Spell." The area around the group became dark before it was revealed that they were on changed to an ominous tower.

Monster World  
Field Spell  
All Wyvern, Pelagus, and Leviathan Monsters gain 500 ATK, but lose 1 Level.

"Now I'll summon Parasprite in Attack Mode," Kyro said as the familiar egg appeared with the worm coming out.

Parasprite  
Level 1  
Dark  
Insect/Tuner  
0 ATK/ 0 DEF

"Now I'll activate the spell card Revival of The Forsaken Ones," Kyro said as a spell card revealed itself.

RotFO  
Spell  
This card can also be used as a Quick-play Spell. Special Summon up to 4 Monsters from your graveyard. Discard your whole hand.

"Now I'll special summon Chibisaur and Lunar Queen," Kyro said as the monsters appeared. "And Chibisaur's effect goes off. So I get two Chibi Tokens." The tokens appeared. Kyro then discarded his hand. "Now, Lunar Queen, attack his Level Eater!" Lunar Queen roared before Level Eater was engulfed by a torrent of fires. "Now I'll activate her second effect which allows her to attack again. Attack his face down!" The card was engulfed in flames as well, though it was revealed to be a Big Eye.

Big Eye  
Level 4  
Dark  
Fiend/Effect  
1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF  
FLIP: Look at up to 5 cards from the top of your Deck, then return them to the top of the Deck in any order.

"I'll activate Big Eye's effect," Akira said as he looked at the cards at the top of his deck, before placing them in his order.

"Now, I'll end my turn," Kyro said. Akira drew his card.

"I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," Akira said as a face down appeared on his monster zone. Kyro drew his card.

"This duel is over," Kyro said before he was interrupted.

"I'll activate Effect Veiler's effect from my hand and discard it so that your Lunar Queen's effects are negated," Akira said, grinning the whole time. Kyro just smirked.

"Typical typical Akira," Kyro mocked. "Who ever said that my Lunar Queen would stick on the field for long?" Akira paled as he knew what Kyro was planning. "I'll tune mt Level 1 Parasprite to my Level 10 Lunar Queen to Synchro summon for Lord of the Ice Plains." Parasprite turn into a green ring as Lunar Queen flew into it. She turned into stars before they aligned and a light came through it. The light disappeared to show that 1) the area turned from a Tower to a vast and icy tundra and 2) a giant white monster was in the place of Parasprite and Lunar Queen.

Lord of the Ice Plains  
Level 11  
Divine  
Synchro/ElderDragon/Effect  
4000 ATK/ 3000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This cards summoning can't be negated. When this card is Synchro Summoned, negate all card effects on the field. When this card attacks, it is unaffected by card effects until the end of the battle phase.

"Now, I'll go ahead and tribute my two Chibi Tokens to summon in Lord of Wind," Kyro said as the two tokens combined. A metallic like dragon appeared on the field, and the field spell started to blow some heavy winds.

During the whole Duel Amy, Mystery Man, Leo, and Luna were looking at the two in awe. Leo and Luna cause their new bodyguard was really strong, Mystery Man cause he could vaguely remember some things, and Amy cause Akira hadn't lasted this long in a duel in a while.

"Wow, Kyroshiro is really strong huh," Leo said out loud, getting nods from the other three.

All of Akira's spells and traps were destroyed when Lord of Wind appeared.

Lord of Wind  
Level 9  
Wind  
ElderDragon/Effect  
4500 ATK/ 3500 DEF  
When this card is summoned, destroy all spells and traps on the field. This card is unaffected by spells and traps.

Monster World disappeared as it was destroyed with Lord of Winds effect.

"I do believe this is checkmate, ne Akira," Kyro said, getting a nod from Akira. "Now, Lord of Wind attack his face down!" Lord of Wind blew a funnel of wind at the face-down as it was revealed to be a Morphing Jar.

Morphing Jar  
Level 2  
Earth  
Rock/Effect  
700 ATK/ 600 DEF  
FLIP: Both players discard their hands. Then both players draw 5 cards.

Both duelists discarded all their cards and drew five new ones, not that it mattered.

"Now, LORD OF THE ICE PLAINS, ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY," Kyro shouted as LotIP sent a beam of ice at Akira, ending the duel.

Akira: 4000 - 4000 = 0

The monsters disappeared as the duel ended. Kyro walked up to Akira and held out his hand. "Great duel Akira," Kyro said as Akira took his hand and shook, grinning the whole time. They heard clapping and turned to see the four were watching them. Kyro grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I forgot that you guys were there... hehehehehe..." Amy facefaulted at what he said, before getting up and dusting herself off. Mystery Man and the twins sweatdropped. Kyro turned to Mystery Man. "Did that duel help you remember anything?" Mystery Man nodded.

"Yeah, I can remember some things, but not a lot," Mystery Man said. Kyro hmm'd in thought, when Leo proposed an idea.

"I know, how about me and him have a duel," Leo said, excited as he wanted to duel a Turbo Duelist. He ran back into the building before anyone could answer.

"Well, I guess you'll be dueling Leo," Kyro said.

"Sorry about my brother," Luna apologized. "He gets to excited some times." Leo came back in with a duel disk that fell off as he got in.

"Aw man," Leo said as he picked up the disk and placed it back on his arm. "Darn things keeps falling off." Mystery Man walked up to Leo and fixed the disk a bit. "Oh hey, thanks." Mystery Man nodded before going to his side of the field. Kyro chose this time to walk back inside. He knew that this would help, but he wanted to catch up with his friends. He hadn't seen them in some time after all, well mostly Amy.

* * *

Inside the TOPS:

Kyro, Akira, and Amy walked into the living room area and sat down on the couches.

"So," Kyro said. "How's life?" Amy and Akira looked at one another and shrugged.

"Aside from dueling and the occasional problem, nothing much," Akira said. Amy nodded. Kyro remembered she was never a talkative one.

"We saw Drake again by the way," Amy said, catching Kyro's attention. Drake was another friend of theirs. He was the leader of a Duel Gang in the Daimon Area. Of course they weren't the bad type of gang, but the helpful one. "He was being chased by some idiot Security Officers. Mistook him for someone else. We managed to help him out though." Kyro nodded as the three shared a comfortable silence. They hadn't noticed that it was nearly evening now.

"Wow time sure does fly when you're having fun, ne," Kyro said, Akira and Amy agreeing. "I'm guessing you guys got someone to watch over the kids, right?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah, an old friend of ours came by," Akira said, getting a thoughtful look from Kyro.

"Is it," Kyro started before Amy and Akira interrupted him with nods. Kyro smiled. "Glad to see that hes back." Just then, the trio they left outside entered the flat. "And how'd the duel go?" Leo looked sheepish while Luna looked at him in slight annoyance. Mystery Man sighed.

"It went better than you expected," he said. "I remember everything now." Kyro grinned.

"Ok, whats your name then," Kyro said. "Don't want to keep calling you Mystery Man." Mystery Man sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to get involved with me more than you already have," the man said. "I don't want any harm to come to you guys, which is why I'm gonna head out now." Leo and Luna looked sad at that. He was growing on them.

"Oh, can't you stay one more night," Leo pleaded. This guy was so cool, and he was a great duelist.

"Yeah, its getting late," Luna said worried about the man, as well as wanting to thank him for the day they had. It was pretty fun.

"Only if your bodyguard says its ok," Mystery Man said, looking at Kyro. Kyro sighed. He knew the twins would try to do something that would make him agree.

"Kyroshiro," he answered. "Kyroshiro Tamashi, though you can just call me Kyro. As for you staying, sure why not. Just make sure not to break anything. Now, let me make some dinner for all of us." He turned to Akira and Amy. "Will you guys be staying for dinner?" The two shook their heads.

"Nah, we'll just go and find something," Akira said as he grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her out of the flat. "See ya later Kyro." Kyro nodded before he turned and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night:

Kyro and the mystery man were still up talking about some random things.

"So, what IS your name," Kyro said. Mystery Man sighed. "The twins are asleep, so you don't have to worry about them eavesdropping. What's your name, and how'd you get into the facility? You're too nice a person to be caught doing a crime..." Mystery Man looked at his deck in thought, before answering.

"My name is Yusei," the male said. "Yusei Fudo. As for how I got in the facility, well I'm not from New Domino. I grew up in the Satellite, and I made that Duel Runner with bits and pieces of things my friends and I found around the place. I came here to get some payback on an old... 'friend' of mine who took a card that was mine." Kyro listened to the story as Yusei began tampering with the twins Duel Disks. Kyro sighed as Yusei stood up.

"I hate to duel and go, but I need to leave," Yusei said as he made his way to his duel runner. Kyro nodded as he knew he couldn't say anything to dissuade the Turbo Duelist. He walked with Yusei to the elevator and rode down.

"Well, I hope you get your card back from whoever took it," Kyro said as they made it to the bottom floor. When the elevator door opened though, Kyro saw a Sector Security Duel Runner with an officer on it. Yusei tensed.

"Trudge," Yusei shouted. The now named Trudge grinned.

"I knew that if I just waited long enough, you'd come out yourself," Trudge said, before he looked at Kyro. "And you. You're coming with me since you were harboring a criminal." Kyro scoffed, angering the cop.

"I will do no such thing," Kyro said simply. "First off all, I didn't even know he was a criminal. Second, I won't let you take him away. And third, I have a job here, so why don't you go and guard the Kiddie Pool or something." Trudge growled in anger as he prepared to throttle the teen. That was before a light shone on them. The trio turned to see a car with its headlights on. The back door opened and a figure walked out. The figure walked towards the three, and Kyro could've sworn he was looking at a clown.

"Who are you," Trudge ordered. The clown merely laughed.

"Officer Trudge," the clown taunted. "Aren't you suppose to be guarding a fire hydrant or something?"

"I believe I asked who you are," Trudge growled. Who did this punk think he was.

"Special Deputy Lazar," Lazar said. "I work for the Director General. I out rank you." Trudge was confused.

"I've never heard of you, how come," Trudge asked. Yusei didn't know what to do, and Kyro was grinning. He liked this Lazar guy.

"I'm on official business officer," Lazar spoke, ignoring Trudge's question. "Please leave... now." Trudge wouldn't have it.

"This punk stole that Duel Runner from the impound," Trudge argued. Then pointed at Kyro. "And this one was harboring a fugi-" He was interrupted by Lazar.

"Officer," Lazar said in a commanding tone, shutting Trudge up. Kyro really like this guy. He snickered as Trudge was reduced to a child by this guy. "I'd suggest that you leave immediately before I have you disposed of."

"So what official business are you on," Yusei asked the special deputy. Lazar walked up to Yusei and Kyro, with two envelopes and two pictures.

"Special delivery for Mr. Yusei Fudo and Mr. Kyroshiro Tamashi," Lazar said as the two took their envelopes and pictures, only to gasp at what they saw. On Yusei's picture were his friends from Satellite. On Kyro's picture was Akira, Amy, and several children. "We'd like the both of you to enter the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, then Mr. Yusei's friend shall be punished for the rouge actions you took in obtaining that runner, and Mr. Kyro's friends and those children shall be sent to the Facility for assaulting Sector Security Officers. Good evening you two." Lazar laughed as he walked back to his car, got in and drove away.

Kyro growled. Now he absolutely hated that guy. Yusei was thinking the same thing. One thing they knew.

Things were going to be hectic now.

* * *

And there is chapter 2 of YGO 5D's: Kyroshiro's story. As you can read, another of friends has appeared in the story. Ms. Amy Kami. She'll have a VERY special role later on in the fic. You'll see sometime after the Fortune Cup.

So things have heated up with the threat of their friends being on Yusei and Kyro's decision. And it seems that Leo and Luna are very fond of Yusei. Next chapter will be the introduction of the Black Rose and Yusei The Stardust Dragon's OC's debut We'll see how things shall turn out.

Anyways that's all for now, so until next chapter, peace!

OC Cards shown this chapter:

Chibisaur  
Parasprite  
Revival of the Forsaken Ones  
Monster World (Field Spell)  
Electro Rampage  
Lunar Queen  
Lord of Wind  
Lord of the Ice Plains  
Monster Call


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! T'Is I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of YGO 5D's: Kyroshiro's Story. So it has come to my concern that people think my deck is op with the high attacks and their effects. So to counteract that, I shall have it so that people will get the option of either having 4000 or 8000 L.P. duels. Not much of a... compromise that's the word, but it'll do for now I suppose. This chapter shall be the debut of the mysterious Black Rose and my partners OC Drake.

Disclaimer: Neither I nor YTSD own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! franchises, aside from our OC's and our OC Deck.

* * *

The sounds of snoring echoed throughout the apartment building that the twins and their babysitter occupied. The twins were in their pajamas sleeping on their beds while Kyro was crashing on the couch still. He was mumbling some unintelligible before he rolled off of the couch and his face met the floor in an intimate relationship.

"GAH," Kyro exclaimed as he held his face in pain. He heard giggling and looked to see Lone Hunter holding her hands to her mouth. He sighed as he got up from the floor. He didn't know when it started, but over the time that he got his deck, he could start to see the monsters in his deck. Maybe it was that Heart of the Cards that the legendary Yugi Moto always spoke of. He really wouldn't know. He ignored the female as he went about the apartment making sure that there was no hazards and that everything was in place. He nodded in satisfaction before he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast as morning had come. Lone Hunter walked behind him, her hands on her katana. Kyro looked at her over his shoulder as he prepared some scrambled eggs and other breakfast foods. "So you just come out here to laugh at me or something?" He was teasing but the look on the Warrior's face was to hilarious. She shook her head and they seemed to have a mental conversation. Kyro sighed as he began to finish with the eggs. That's when he heard the twins, or rather one of them.

"HE'S GONE," the male twin yelled from the living room. Kyro chanced a look from the kitchen and saw the male twin teleporting everywhere looking for Yusei. He raised an eyebrow before he tuned the rest of what he said as he finished preparing the breakfast. Lone Hunter continued to look at the meal he was preparing and spoke to the boy.

"Yeah, it's the same dream again," Kyro answered the ladies question, his face taking on a somber expression while Lone Hunter looked at her 'owner' in sadness. Kyro shook his head before he heard the Leo, with Luna with him, answering some television phone. He put down the food for the twins, before he walked into the room.

"I found a lead," he heard from the other end. Lead? "The Black Rose!" Kyro was confused.

"Who is this Black Rose," Kyro asked as Lone Hunter walked up to him. The three children looked to him, allowing him to see who they were talking to. He was a boy around the same age as the twins with brown hair and eyes. He had some glasses on. He wore a white collared shirt with a red bow tie and suspenders, navy blue shorts, white knee socks, and brown dress shoes. "Hello, there. I didn't mean to intrude." Kyro gave a respectful bow to the boy.

"Hey whose this guy," the boy asked. "My name is Dexter by the way mystery guy." Kyro sweatdropped while Luna introduced him.

"This is Kyroshiro Tamashi," she introduced him. "He's pretty much our caretaker when Mom and Dad are away... I guess?" She looked to the teen, who gave a shrug to her in response.

"Your mother didn't really give any specifics aside from taking care of you two, SO I suppose its even when they're here as well," he told them, before he turned to Dexter. "Now could you please tell me who this Black Rose person is?" Dexter took in the information, before he began to explain.

"The Black Rose is this chick who can turn her cards into real things," Dexter said excitedly. "Her monsters are real monsters! Her spells are actual spells! And her traps are-" Leo interrupted the boy.

"Let me guess, real traps," he asked rhetorically. Dexter nodded excitedly. "Don't you know that she's just a myth?" Dexter shook his head defiantly.

"I know she's real," Dexter countered. "The blogs don't lie and I saw that she'll be at the Street Duels today!" Kyro's eyes widened at that. Leo grinned.

"Alright then," he said as he held his arm up, his duel disk attached and not falling. "Let's find her." Dexter noticed the duel disk not falling.

"Hey how come you're duel disk is not falling," Dexter asked the male twin. Leo's face became excited.

"Okay so there was this super hero," Leo began before he was interrupted by Luna.

"He was more a knight," she said before they were both bopped by Kyro.

"I know you want to talk with your friend, but you two need to eat some breakfast," he said, diverting the conversation away from Yusei. He looked at Dexter. "I apologize for interrupting this conversation, but I must get these two the most important meal of day." With that he turned off the call and pushed the twins into the kitchen. "Now eat you two while I go and get something real quick." The two nodded at the teen whom left the kitchen.

"So Luna," Leo asked his twin, who looked at him in confusion. "Do you think Mystery Man flies or has a jetpack?" This earned him a whack behind the head by a ruler that was thrown from the living room. Luna sweatdropped as Leo held his head from surprise.

* * *

Later:

Kyro sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he walked around the Daimon area of New Domino City. With him were Dexter, Leo, and Luna as they walked around the streets. Luna had wanted to stay home, but Kyro had told her to come as he did not want something to happen, like a burglar or a kidnapper coming in. Kyro shuddered. He didn't know hat he would do if the twins were taken. It would probably end up with about half the city on fire... He shook his head as he looked around. Dexter was there because Kyro decided that the three could continue their conversation while he went and checked on something.

"So what are we doing here," Leo asked as he looked at all the poor and homeless people around the Daimon area. It was saddening seeing all of these people here looking as they were. Kyro sighed as he walked through the streets, his duel disk on his arm and his hands to the sides, his entire stance was calm and collected.

"We're here to see my friends," he said, not telling him the real reason. He was actually gonna check up on Akira and Amy and the children they looked after to make sure that Goodwin wouldn't try anything against his friends and his kids. Not that they were his biological children, but he considered them his. Well his, Akira, Amy, and- He looked up into the sky and smirked as the final member of their group came into his mind. He shook his head and saw that they were at an abandoned apartment building. "We're here." The three children looked at the building in confusion before they entered it along with Kyro. They followed the teen into a room that had a sign for 'Quad Threat' on it with a chibi version of Kyro, Akira, and Amy. Kyro smiled before he knocked on the door three times, before he turned around and kicked it four times. He waited a few seconds before the door opened to reveal a 4 year old boy with brown hair and yellow eyes wearing a green shirt and overalls. He looked at the group before his eyes widened when he saw Kyro.

"MR. KYRO," the boy shouted as he ran to the teen and hugged his leg, getting a chuckle from said teen. He entered the room with the boy clung to his leg with the other three following him. The room was a basic apartment room, though there were many holes in the walls and ceiling. The four saw that three more children were doing things around the place, along with Akira and Amy there watching over them. The other occupants turned to whoever came in, only for their eyes to light up with joy.

"MR. KYRO," two of the children shouted, while the last one looked blankly in their direction. The first child was about 5 year old boy with mahogany colored hair in a pony tail and green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and overalls as well. The second child was a 4 year old girl with orange hair and red eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress. The last child was also a girl with purple hair and red and black highlights here and there. She had heterochromic eyes, with her left eye being a golden brown color and her left eye being a dark purple color. They were very dull though. She was wearing a silver sundress that looked like it was sewn together with bits and pieces of silver fabric. Akira had on a blue tank top and a pair of khakis. Amy was wearing a purple sundress with a violet hat.

Kyro looked at them with confused eyes. "Do I even WANT to know," he asked them, getting 'no's from them. "Good." He then turned his attention to the little girl with the dull eyes. "I'm here Miyu, just follow my voice." The girl nodded as she followed the sound of his voice, before she was scooped into a hug by the teen.

"Kyro, where are we," Dexter asked the teen. Kyro sighed and gave a smile, though it had a lingering sadness in it.

"This is my place," he answered the boys question. "Well it's mine, Akira, and Amy's. We help the orphaned kids here by giving them a place to stay. We have these four are the remaining children that haven't been taken by some loving parents who happened to walk around the Daimon Area for some reason." He then pointed to the girl in his arms. "This is Miyu. She's a very sweet girl. Though... Nevermind..." Amy spoke up next.

"This is Red," Amy spoke as she pointed to the red eyes girl. Akira spoke next.

"This is ma man Green," Akira spoke as he pointed to the green eyed boy. Leo spoke up.

"Let me guess, his name is Yellow," Leo asked rhetorically. The three shook their heads.

"Nope, his name is Sunshine," the three said as the three 10 year olds facefaulted. Kyro looked at them with confusion as his eyes blink twice. "What?"

* * *

Later:

It was now around 1 or 2 P.M. and the quartet were finishing off a small lunch that Amy had prepared for the group. They were gonna head out and search for this Black Rose, though Kyro was very reluctant. He didn't want any harm to come to these kids, especially since they had grown on him in the short amount of time that he knew them. He got and headed for the restroom to wash up, even though a building like this shouldn't have any water. It was a good thing they rigged the pipes so that water came into the building again.

When Kyro was out of sight, Akira suddenly got up and cried out as he remembered something. He turned to Leo, who was looking at the crazy teen in confusion. "Leo, you say you have a Power Tool Dragon, correct," Akira asked the boy, whom nodded in response to his question. Akira smiled before he rushed into another room, grabbed something, and rushed back so fast, it looked like he hadn't even left the room. He handed a card to the green haired boy, who took the card with a questioning glance. "I found this one day a few years back when I was wandering around the Daimon Area, bored out of my mind. For some reason, when I was passing this dumpster, I had this urge to look inside of it. I opened the lid, and saw this underneath a whole bunch of other cards and garbage." Leo was surprised but looked at the card.

Life Stream Dragon  
Level 8  
Earth  
Dragon/Synchro/Tuner  
2900 ATK/2400 DEF  
1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, any players whose Life Points are lower than 2000, go up to 2000. Any effect damage you would take becomes 0. If this card were to be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 Equip Spell from your Graveyard instead.

Luna looked at the card in amazement as did Luna and Dexter, before they heard Kyro coming out the restroom. Akira smiled at the three kids.

"Take care of that card now," he said as he walked out of the room with the four children that they were taking care of. He stopped when a radio that was nearby played a radio station.

"In recent news, the dueling committee has passed a new rule. Duelist may now have the option of having duels with 4000 Life Points or 8000 Life Points. This rule was passed due to certain..."

They tuned out the rest while Akira continued to push the other children into another room.

"Bye Mr. Kyro," the four children said as three of them looked at the teen, who waved back. Luna and Dexter immediately knew that Miyu was blind. They felt bad for the girl, but didn't get to think on it more as they were pushed out of the building along with Leo. They began walking with Kyro who was heading deeper into the Daimon Area where all the street duels were being held. They idly noticed that Amy was also there with them.

"Akira can take care of the children for a little while," she explained. _'I hope,' _she added in her head.

* * *

With Akira:

"NO DON'T TOUCH THAT THING," Akira shouted as Sunshine did the opposite and touched the button on the wall of one of the rooms. Nothing happened at first before the floor under Akira opened and he fell into a pool of water 10 feet under the building. Sunshine, Red, and Green looked in the hole in amusement as Sunshine kept Miyu from falling in. "I'M OKAY," the heard Akira shout from under the building. It wasn't even 5 minutes since the others had left and this had already happened...

* * *

"Ah, he'll be fine," Kyro said as he grinned and looked into the sky with his hands behind his head as they arrived at the street duel area. That was when they heard an explosion. Kyro immediately placed himself in front of the three kids encase any buildings were gonna fall or something was gonna hit them. Amy also got close the quartet for the same reasons. When they were sure that nothing was gonna happen, they relaxed. Kyro had a worried look on his face however.

"Let's go see what happened," he said as he ran off to the direction of the explosion, followed by the quartet. They caught up to Kyro and saw that he was staring at a dust cloud in awe. They heard someone calling them from their left. They turned to see Yusei along with an old man wearing an orange vest and a green kimono underneath it. Behind him was a muscular man with blue hair. Next to him was another male with brown hair that Kyro knew all too well.

"Kyro," Yusei called as he reached the five. Kyro grinned in his unique greeting while Leo and Luna smiled. Amy waved, though Dexter was slightly afraid when he saw Yusei's mark as well as the old mans and the muscular guys.

"Well if it ain't Yusei," Kyro said as he grinned. "And Blister too. Thought you were gonna go into hiding?" Blister sighed as Kyro's grin turned into a smug smirk. "So what brings you guys here, and who are these two?" Yusei was about to answer, when a body came flying out of the dust cloud that they somehow ignored. Kyro quickly caught the body, gasping when he saw who it was. "Drake?!" He looked back into the smoke, to see a silhouette of a giant dragon. A red glow caught his attention as he looked in the direction and saw Yusei grabbing his arm in pain as a mark appeared on it. He heard Luna gasp in pain and immediately turned in her direction to see another red mark on her as well. "What's going on here?!" He growled before he handed Drake to Amy. He was about to run into the smoke, when he heard Drake speak.

"Wait... Kyro," he said weakly. Kyro turned to his downed friend (not that Drake would ever admit that). "The.. one... in there... she... she's the Black Rose..." With that, he fell unconscious.

"Amy, take Drake, Leo, Luna, and Dexter out of here," he told the girl, seeing Yusei run into the dust cloud that was still there. Must've been a pretty powerful attack if there was still debris... Leo looked like he was gonna protest, but a stern look from Kyro stopped him. "I know you want to see what is going in there, but I can't let you guys get hurt. I especially can't let Dexter get hurt since I'm looking after him as well. Go with Amy, and take care of your sister." Leo nodded reluctantly as he grabbed both Dexter and Luna's hands and led them away following Amy. Kyro sighed before he ran after Leo as the old man, the muscular guy, and Blister followed him. "So what are your names? And how do ya know Yusei?"

"Names Bolt," the muscular guy introduced himself. "That gramps there is Tenzen, though we just call him Gramps." Kyro sweatdropped along with Tenzen. "We're friends of Yusei from the Facility." Kyro nodded as they reached Yusei. They saw a figure in a cloak and mask on their face. Kyro noticed that they had some staff in their hand and their duel disk was on. The dragon from before hadn't disappeared either. He noticed that Yusei was on the ground, holding his glowing arm in pain. He instantly went over to the teen and helped him up, getting the attention of the Black Rose, as Kyro had deduced. They noticed the mark on Yusei's arm and snarled.

"You have that blasted mark too," the figure shouted, though from the tone of their voice, Kyro deduced it was a female. She then rose the staff into the air and disappeared in a plume of rising smoke. When she left, all that was there was a crater.

"Man that was crazy," Kyro spoke softly as he supported Yusei, before the teen could stand on his own as the pain in his arm disappeared. Kyro looked at the Satellite teen's arm in thought, before he shook his head. He then looked around to see that the Street Duel arena had been totaled by the duelist. He sighed before he walked towards the direction of the apartment. "Come on, I'm pretty sure that Sector Security would've noticed all the ruckus here even if they were on the other side of the city." The four males nodded as they followed the twins caretaker. They quickly ran to the abandoned apartment building. Along the way, they got to each other more.

When they arrived at the building, they saw that a Sector Security Officer was threatening Akira and Amy with one of the children they were taking care off in their hands. Kyro's eyes became frigid when he saw that they were threatening his friends and children, especially since the child in his hands was Miyu. She was sobbing as the Security Officer continued to scream. He was about to punch her when Kyro had enough.

"HEY YOU," Kyro shouted, getting the Officers attention, before said Officer was knocked away by a surprise Punch courtesy of the teen. Kyro ignored the Officer (who was screaming about his nose) in favor of checking over the sobbing Miyu. He looked to Akira and Amy, and they flinched when they saw the icy look he gave them. He blink and calmed down. "I apologize. What happened?" Akira walked over to him as Yusei and Blister looked after the other children. Bolt and Tenzen sat next to the twins and Dexter, who were sitting on the steps of the building.

"Well it all started when Amy brought Drake here," Akira began to explain as the Officer stopped screaming and got his bleeding nose under control. "We had just brought him inside when this bozo comes here saying that we were harboring someone that Security was looking for. We immediately knew it was Drake and we began to tell him to leave. He didn't like that and started to threaten us. We still told him to leave, when he grabbed Miyu." Miyu decided to cling tighter to Kyro, serving to make the boy even angrier. A green glow began to cover his form, though no one noticed it... yet. "He then said something about putting us in the Facility and the children into homes with abusive parents." That was a bit away from the truth, but it was still close enough for Akira. He cared about these children nearly as much as Kyro. He didn't want anything to happen to them, and that was pretty much what his mind had told him what the Officer had meant. Kyro's ire and anger grew when Akira finished explaining. The glow around him became more pronounced as now the others were starting to see it.

"Kyro, are you ok," Amy asked as she saw the glow surround her friend. She jumped back along with everyone else when Kyro began to growl at the Officer. He gently placed Miyu down as he stood up and activated his duel disk. Leo and Luna could have sworn that they saw Lone Hunter behind Kyro with a very angered look on her face as she looked at the Security Officer, whom had pissed his pants when he saw the rage in Kyro's eyes.

"It's time I pay you back for what you did," Kyro said as he placed his deck into his duel disk. The officer looked frightened for a moment, before a smug look appeared on his face.

"Ha, as if some street trash could do anything to me," he said. "I'll make sure that you and your friends stay in the Facility for a LOOOONNNNGGG time." He then looked at Amy. "I'll be sure to look for you beautiful." He winked, getting Amy to frown in disgust. Akira growled and Kyro just grew angrier.

"Enough talking," Kyro roared as the winds picked up around him. He turned to Yusei. "Get your pals and get Leo, Luna, and Dexter out of here and back to their homes." Leo and Luna were about to protest again, before the look Kyro had on was directed at them. "You will go back to the apartment and wait for me there, got it?" The two nodded, though reluctant, and left with Yusei. Kyro turned back to the Officer.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I think we'll test out that new ruling and have an 8000 Life Point Duel," the Officer said. "By the way, the names Tim. Just lettin' ya know for when I send ya to the Facility." Kyro growled as he drew his card.

Kyro: 8000  
Security Officer: 8000

"I'll make the first move," he said, his voice having a slight dual voiced tone as it sort of echoed. "I'll start things off by activating the Field Spell Arena of the Warriors!" The area around the duo turned into an arena with people around them cheering and jeering. "Next I'll Summon out Tiki Synchron in Attack mode. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Arena of the Warriors

Field Spel

All Warriors, Leviathans, Wyverns, and Pelagus Monsters gain 1000 ATK but lose 500 DEF

Tiki Synchron  
Level 3  
Earth  
Warrior/Tuner  
900 ATK/1200 DEF  
This card is unaffected by Spells/Traps. This card cannot be destroyed once per turn.

Tim drew his card with a smirk.

"Well then guess that you'll be going to the Facility sooner than I thought," the Security Officer said smugly. Kyro smirked however.

"Not if I activate my Force Stop Trap," Kyro said as one of his face downs activated, showing a chibi Electro Rampage being shocked on an electric trap.

Force Stop  
Continuous Trap  
Whenever your opponent summons a monster, that monster cannot attack for three turns, and its effects are negated for two turns.

"Well, guess I'll have to Mystical Space Typhoon that trap card," Tim said as he activated said spell.

Mystical Space Typhoon  
Quick Spell  
Destroy one Spell/Trap card on the field.

He was shocked when the card wasn't destroyed. "But how?!" He looked at the other card on Kyro's field to see that his other trap had activated. It showed two figures making a shady deal.

"I'll activate my trap Dark Bribe to negate your MST," Kyro said as the card was negated and destroyed.

Dark Bribe  
Counter Trap  
When an opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, negate and destroy it. Your opponent draws 1 card.

Tim growled as he drew his card. "Fine, then I'll set two cards face down. Next I'll Summon out Gate Blocker in Defense Mode and end my turn." A wall with an eye appeared on the field before it grunted and closed its eye as the Force Trap activated.

Gate Blocker  
Level 4  
Earth  
Rock/Effect  
100 ATK/ 2000 DEF  
Negate the effects of your opponents Field Spell Cards. Your opponent cannot place counters on cards on the field. Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control with card effects.

Kyro drew his card and smirked. "I'll summon out Level Summoner in Attack Mode," Kyro said as the duck monster appeared on the field.

Level Summoner  
Level 4  
Wind  
Wyvern/Effect  
1900 ATK/ 1700 DEF  
Once per turn, you can Special Summon a Level 6 or lower monster from your hand. Neither monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

"I'll activate Level Summoner's effect and Special Summon Armored Ego," Kyro said as the human hunter appeared.

Armored Ego  
Level 4  
Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
2000 ATK/ 1500 DEF  
When this card is Special Summoned, Special Summon a Lone Hunter from your hand or deck. When this card leaves the field, Special Summon two "Hunter Tokens". ("Hunter Token"/Earth/Lvl 2/600 ATK/1000 DEF)

"I'll go ahead and Special Summon Lone Hunter," Kyro said as the other hunter monster appeared.

Lone Hunter  
Level 4  
Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
1500 ATK/ 1400 DEF  
When this card is summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card that your opponent controls.

"I'll destroy the card to your left," Kyro said as Lone Hunter jumped into the air and threw several throwing knives at the card, destroying it. Tim grew nervous as he saw that his Mirror Force was destroyed. "Well since my monsters aren't exactly strong enough to attack your Gate Blocker, I'll end my turn with a face down."

Kyro: 8000 L.P. 3 Monsters, 1 Trap, 1 Face-Down No cards in Hand  
Tim: 8000 L.P. 1 Monster, 1 Face Down, 3 cards in Hand

Tim scowled as he drew his card. "I'll place one card down. Then I'll play another card face down and end my turn," Tim said as two cards appeared on the field. Kyro drew.

He grinned. "I'll end my turn by placing Lone Hunter in Defense Mode as well as Tiki Synchron," Kyro said as the two monsters got into defensive positions. Tim drew his card as his turn began.

Kyro: 8000 L.P. 3 Monsters, 1 Trap, 1 Face down, 1 Card in hand.  
Tim: 8000 L.P. 1 Monster, 3 Cards face down, 3 Cards in hand.

Tim grinned when he saw the card he drew. "I'll summon Jutte Fighter in Attack Mode," Tim said as a small Japanese man appeared on the field before it started convulsing as the Force Stop Trap did its job.

Jutte Fighter  
Level 2  
Earth  
Warrior/Tuner  
700 ATK/ 900 DEF  
Once per turn, this card can change 1 face-up Attack Position Monster your opponent controls and change it to face-up Defense Position.

"Now its time for me to bring out a stronger monster," Tim said as Jutte Fighters back lantern began to glow. "I'll tune my level 2 Jutte Fighter to my Level 4 Gate Blocker, to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" Jutte Fighter turned into green rings as Gate Blocker was turned into 4 stars. The stars aligned before a white light appeared. The light disappeared to show a man with face paint on and robes.

Goyo Guardian  
Level 6  
Earth  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
2800 ATK/ 2000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster  
When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

Tim was about to order an attack when Goyo Guardian convulsed in pain due to Force Stop. "Darn, I forgot all about that card," Tim said as he placed another card face down. "I'll end it off with a face down then."

Kyro nodded as he drew his card. He grinned when he got his card. "Well this duel will be one step to being over," Kyro said. "I'll summon out Parasprite in Attack mode." The grey worm like monster appeared out of its egg.

Parasprite  
Level 1  
Dark  
Insect/Tuner  
0 ATK/ 0 DEF  
Twice per turn: You can decrease the level of one monster on your side of the field to Special Summon one "Giggi Token". ("Giggi Token"/ Dark/ Lvl 1/ 0 ATK/ 0 DEF)

"Now I'll activate this cards effect from my hand," Kyro said as Force Stop was destroyed. "By destroying one trap on either players field, I can Special Summon this bad boy." A fountain of sand spewed up before a monster appeared. It was a fish like monster with legs. A plume of sand spew up from his nose. "I present you Sand Abyss!"

Sand Abyss  
Level 5  
Fire  
Leviathan/Effect  
900 ATK/ 2300 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card from your hand by destroying one Trap on either player's field.

"Now its time to show you one of my most strongest monsters," Kyro said as his form glowed a dim white outline. "I'll tune my Level 3 Tiki Synchron, to my Level 4 Level Summoner, to my Level 5 Sand Abyss, to Synchro Summon Cursed Dragon of Despair!" Tiki Synchron's white fur began to glow green before it broke down into green rings. Sand Abyss and Level Summoner jumped/flew into the rings as their forms changed into stars, with 9 stars being aligned together before a white streak erupted in the rings. The streak disappeared to show that a white dragon had taken the monsters place. It was very tall, with two wings on its back, and a red mark on its chest as red lightning danced around it. Its long neck was hunched as it looked side to side, getting a view of the area. It then saw Tim and grinned a sadistic grin.

Cursed Dragon of Despair  
Level 12  
Divine  
ElderDragon/Synchro/Effect  
3500 ATK/ 4500 DEF  
"Tiki Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This monster is unaffected by Spells/Traps. This monster can attack twice per turn.

Tim practically shit his pants when he saw the beast. "W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT," the Sector Security Officer shouted as he saw the dragon grin maliciously. Kyro smirked as a white mark appeared in his eye, not that anyone could see it unless they looked.

"The beginning of the end of this duel," Kyro said. "Now I'll place Lone Hunter and Armored Ego in Attack Position. Now, Cursed Dragon of Despair, Attack Goyo Guardian with Lightning Howl!" CDOD roared as the red lightning aura surrounding it pulsed before a whit glow appeared under Goyo Guardian. Everyone looked up in time to see a red lightning bolt come down so fast that Goyo Guardian couldn't even try to fight back. Tim growled in slight pain as his Life Points finally went down.

Tim: 8000 - (3500 - 2800) =7300 L.P.

"Now Attack him again Directly with another Lightning Howl," Kyro said as another white glow appeared under Tim's feet. The lightning hit him as he yelled in pain from the attack. His uniform was signed and ripped in certain places.

Tim: 7300-3500=3800 L.P.

"Now Lone Hunter Attack him Directly with Spirit Slash," Kyro said as Lone Hunter rushed in at Tim and slashed away at him.

Tim: 3800-1500=2300 L.P.

"And finally Armored Ego, attack him Directly with Frozen Touch," Kyro ordered as Armored Ego touch out her Sword and Shield and calmly walked over to the Officer and pulled off a combo move.

Tim: 2300-2000= 300 L.P.

"A-A-A-Are y-y-you d-d-done yet," Tim asked weakly as he was still recovering from CDOD's attack. Kyro shook his head.

"Nope, just one more thing," Kyro said as Parasprite began to glow as did Cursed Dragon of Despair. The egg that Parasprite appeared in shook before a yellow Parasprite appeared. "By lowering the level of my Cursed Dragon of Despair by one, I get a Giggi Token. Now I'll tune my Level 1 Parasprite to my Level 1 Giggi Token, to my Level 4 Armored Ego to my Level 4 Lone Hunter, to Synchro Summon Feral Wyvern!" Parasprite glowed a green color before it turned into rings that flew into the air. Lone Hunter, Armored Ego and the Giggi Token all jumped into the rings before they turned into stars. They aligned to show 9 stars before they were consumed by a light. The light disappeared to show a quadrupedal black and purple dragon on all 4 feet that had black mist spewing from its body. It gave off a mysterious look, before its head suddenly had horns and its wings covered its forefeet. It roared as more of the black mist began to spew from it.

Feral Wyvern  
Level 10  
Divine  
ElderDragon/Synchro/Effect  
4000 ATK/ 3000 DEF  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
This monster is unaffected by Spells/Traps. Once per turn, you can destroy one monster on the field. This card loses 1000 ATK.

"I'll end my turn," Kyro said, prompting Tim to begin his turn, albeit rather shakily.

Kyro: 8000 L.P. 2 Monsters, 1 face down, 0 cards in hand  
Tim: 300 L.P. 0 Monsters, 3 face downs, 1 card in hand

Tim drew his card and sighed. "I admit defeat," Tim said as the duel ended. Both of Kyro's monsters gave off a roar as they disappeared. Tim walked away in defeat as Kyro went into the abandoned building after noticing that it was dark out, to see that Akira and Amy had put the children to bed. They grinned at him when they saw him come in. They heard a roar of a Duel Runner outside, and ran out to see Yusei there.

"I got them to their homes safely," Yusei said, getting a sigh of relief from Kyro. He nodded to his fellow duelist, whom took off to get back to his hideout. Kyro smiled before he went into another room where he saw three duel runners side by side of one another. He quickly picked up the Duel Runner with the purple and black color scheme before he dragged it to the front. He turned to Akira and Amy.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he told them. "Be on the look out for ANYTHING suspicious. Goodwin is doing something, and I don't want you guys getting hurt. He looked to the downed form of Drake, whom was still knocked out on the couch in the center of the room. "Look after him as well." With that he rode off, not bothering to hear an answer from the two. Not that he didn't want to, its just that he was worried about Leo and Luna. He increased his speed, not noticing the robed figures on the top of a building, observing him as he drove. They disappeared and reappeared on a building across from their abandoned building. They were staring at Amy.

"Soon," one of them said as they disappeared once more. "Soon." This echoed throughout the Daimon Area.

* * *

Well that has been chapter 3 of YGO 5D's: Kyroshiro's Story. How was it? Please tell me in your reviews. Also, what did you guys think of my compromise for my deck by having the option of doing 8000 L.P. duels as well?

Next chapter is the beginning of the Fortune Cup so stay tuned.

O.C. cards used:

Tiki Synchron  
Force Stop  
Armored Ego  
Lone Hunter  
Level Summoner  
Parasprite  
Cursed Dragon of Despair  
Feral Wyvern  
Sand Abyss


End file.
